Strawberry Domination
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: Bloodlust turns to sexual lust as desire is sparked, but a slight bump in the road halts the activities for a brief moment, before the redhead proves he's trustworthy. And Grimmjow lets him in. IchiGrimm  Revised version


Title: Strawberry Domination  
>Summary: Bloodlust turns to sexual lust as desire is sparked, but a slight bump in the road halts the activities for a brief moment, before the redhead proves he's trustworthy. And Grimmjow lets him in. IchiGrimm<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Warnings: It's Grimmjow, baby. Obviously, sex. Plus, some possible maybe hinted at non-con in Grimmy's past. Not really said or delved into.<p>

~X~

Ichigo wasn't sure how they ended up in this situation, somehow the bloodlust of fighting had changed, become a sexual lust—a desire to dominate this man. The ferocity of the wild arrancar was immensely tempting. The strawberry could barely reign in his raging hormones and all too quickly he had gone from running Grimmjow into a wall with his blade, to pushing an entirely different sword against the panther's lower body. Rocking his hips into the arrancar, the redhead showed him exactly how turned on he was and indicated his desire to devour the bluenette by grabbing his tensed wrists and forcing them above his head.

The injured espada wrestled against the hold, but could do nothing.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered huskily into the panther's neck, "...So feisty…I'm going to make you scream."

The man with sky blue hair and teal eyes smirked. The strawberry thought he could dominate the panther, but as he harshly pushed the snarling kitty further into the wall the bluenette merely scoffed.

"Che! Like hell Ichigo, ya ain't gonna fuck me! You're too pussy to shove your cock up my ass, bitch," Grimmjow haughtily lifted his chin and squinted his eyes, the crescent tattoos scrunching up angrily. "If anythin', I'm fixin' ta give ya a taste of what a proper domination is, Kurosaki!"

The redhead laughed, "Calm down pussycat, let me pleasure you. You'll be mewling like an animal in heat by the time I'm done, I promise you that."

The bluenette flushed heatedly and glared. He wasn't some submissive kitten, he was a fucking espada for fucks sake! This redhead didn't know his place, but Grimmjow would happily show him, if only he could get free. Though he tried desperately to remove the sword from his body through sheer force of his abdominal muscles, the only thing he succeeded in doing was ripping apart his insides and causing internal bleeding.

"Shit, Grimm, stop! You're hurting yourself!"

Clearly the shinigami hybrid was unhappy with his thrashing, so the logical conclusion in the espada's mind was to increase his efforts. Fearing the death of his ferociously beautiful, soon-to-be mate, Ichigo gently removed the sword from the bleeding body. Grimm took the chance to fling his weight onto Ichigo and force them to the ground with him on top. Smirking dangerously, the bloody arrancar leaned down to pin the redhead's wrists on the ground.

"Too soft, Ichi," The bluenette growled, "Let me show ya it's done, the right way."

The espada was too confident, though, and as he reached down to undo Ichigo's pants with one hand, the shinigami flung himself up and used the momentum to push them over. The panther protested loudly, but couldn't force the strawberry off of him. There really was a difference in power, no matter how much Grimm disliked acknowledging it. The redhead flipped the arrancar onto his stomach and pushed his head into the ground. So the bluenette wanted him to use force? He could do that. Smirking, the redhead used a kido to bind the protesting wrists behind Grimm's back.

Flipping him over once again, he now had free reign without having to worry about the bluenette fighting back. He removed the dirtied clothing from the panther's bucking frame as well as he could, but ended up having to cut off the open shirt. He pinned the others legs to the ground using another well-placed kido and spread them painfully far apart, showing Ichigo all of what the panther had to offer. The redhead hummed lightly with appreciation as he raked his chocolate eyes over the other's impressive body.

But as he reached out to run a calloused hand down the bluenette's torso, he couldn't help but notice the clenching of his eyes and the tightness in his jaw. Grimmjow's body was tense, and and not in a good way. Ichigo suddenly realized what he had been about to do. Although the espada had show interest in the two of them coupling, and possibly in a little pain play, he hadn't shown any plausible desire for bondage. And BDSM was always something you made sure you're partner was into before initiating. Shit. The strawberry had made a mistake, and now that he thought about it, he _knew_ Grimmjow probably wasn't the type who liked to hand complete control over to another. Not to mention how they had both been enemies up until this point. The trust level was nowhere near high enough for this sort of activity.

Understanding his mistake, the redhead leaned back on his heels from his position between the bluenette's spread thighs and released the kidos binding him. He wanted to rectify the situation immediately.

"Grimm...I'm so sorry. I got carried away, I know that's not a decent excuse but…Please forgive me. I would never take you unwillingly."

One fiery teal globe peaked open and looked at the strawberry through the corner of his eye, head still facing away. He hesitated to speak, not wishing to come off as weak. Weaknesses would be taken advantage of, that's what Grimmjow had been taught through his life in Hueco Mundo. He had wanted to scream and kick and fight his way out of the situation, but he didn't. He'd told himself he'd take this like the man he was, it didn't matter if he didn't want it. Ichigo was the stronger of the two, and that's how things worked in this world. You had to fight to be on top, and the winner got to take the prize. So, instead of whimpering when Ichigo had bound his body, he glared daggers.

"It's fine. I'm used ta it. Ya came out on top an' tha's just the way it is."

"...No, it's not fine Grimm. It's not fine at all," Ichigo said quietly, while looking apologetically at the espada, "I don't force myself on others. I don't know what you've been subjected to—what you've been taught here—but in the human world that's called rape. And it's unacceptable. I can't do that to you, to anyone. Let me make it up to you?"

Though the bluenette wanted desperately to continue feeling used and powerless, Ichigo made it too _damn _hard to do so. The shinigami hybrid made him feel like, for once, he could trust someone not to destroy him if the panther let them in—let them have the control. He could feel his resistance bleeding away. He took a deep breath, and a distinct throbbing pain in his abdomen reminded him that he was injured. Despite himself, he couldn't hold in a flinch, and Ichigo noticed. The shinigami hadn't been trained in healing techniques, nor did he have to power to make the wound heal without medical aid. But he had worked in a clinic since a young age and he did know how to bandage a wound. Using cloth he ripped from his uniform, he tightly tied a makeshift bandage around the arrancar's torso. He added some of his spiritual power to it, hoping maybe it would at least aid in the healing process. It looked like it worked because the bluenette visibly relaxed, and looked thankfully at the redhead.

Grimmjow was confused; there was a mix of emotions tumbling around inside him and he was unsure what to do. He'd never felt this way about someone before. In Hueco Mundo you didn't help others. If you were vulnerable, you got eaten. If you were weak you would be taken by those more powerful. The panther had never known this kind of caring before. And he found it somehow filling a place inside him that he hadn't even known existed. He realized that it turned him on to think of the strawberry dominating him, appreciating his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this kind of desire. He didn't want to resist anymore, and his body language expressed that. He relaxed and let his legs fall open. The espada turned his head to look at the redhead and bared his neck, smirking at the other man. He moved his newly freed arms from behind his back and lifted them to cross above his head at the wrists.

The arrancar arched his back up, pointing his nipples, hard from the cold air, towards Ichigo. His eyes glinted and lit up with lust as he brashly told the redhead, "Come and get me then. Take me, Ichi. I'm willin'."

The bluenette really had no idea how sensual a creature he was, Ichigo thought. He was absolutely oozing sex appeal, and his gaze called to the redhead, challenging him to show the panther what he was made of. He could feel his erection coming back. The expression in the other's eyes had changed, morphing into one of lust and fulfillment rather than empty despair. If Grimm wanted to continue despite what the redhead had previously done to him, then who was he to argue?

It was such a beautiful display though; the redhead was hesitant to disturb it. But the urge to touch such a sensual creature was overwhelming. He reached out a tanned hand and placed the pad of his finger on the bluenette's nipple. The shinigami hybrid ran his fingernail over it lightly and then pinched it, earning a small whine. Suddenly, he violently needed to feel the panther's skin against his own and he leaned down onto him. Placing one hand under his still arched lower back, he lifted the man slightly so that he could push himself further into the space between his flexing thighs.

Ichigo ran his other hand down the expanse of the sweat slicked skin presented to him. The man was built, and his hard earned muscles quivered under the soft touch. Intense blue eyes looked up into lustful brown ones, piercing into their liquid chocolate depths. There were no more words; everything that had to be communicated was spoken through the two men's eyes. The strawberry could see the quick flash of surprise followed by breathless desire pooled in the other's eyes when the hand placed on Grimm's lower back traveled down to cup a toned ass cheek, squeezing the tender flesh.

Then, a calloused finger dipped in to run along the heated skin of the espada's cleft, parting the clenching cheeks as it did so. The panther shivered and forcibly relaxed his eager body. However, instead of delving straight in like the blue kitty thought he would, the strawberry only continued to circle the hole and lightly press in occasionally, teasing him. As he kept up the motions under the bluenette's body, his other hand sneaked forward to tease his nipples and then lightly scratch down the entirety of the arrancar's back. Like any cat, Grimm arched towards the pleasant feeling of Ichigo's nails, causing the fingers to accidentally enter further inside his bent body. Both paused momentarily at the action; before Grimmjow released a reluctant mewl. Ichigo leaned his head down to nip and suck on a protruding hip bone as the fingers of his right hand twitched in the tight entrance, testing the waters.

The inner walls were tight and slick, but not slick enough for this to work without lube. He paused and hesitated, unsure of what to do. The other noticed his hesitation and looked down. Ichigo's cock throbbed painfully when the panther grabbed his frozen wrist and brought the three fingers to his lips. A pink tongue peeked out and lapped delicately. Then, the wet muscle curled around the fingers it had previously been licking and drew them into a scorching mouth. The strawberry brought himself up to bite the bluenette's neck as his digits were engulfed by the wet heat.

Soon, the digits were slicked enough and the redhead removed them from their cozy haven. Drawing them back down the other's body, he finally reached the twitching entrance yet again. This time he didn't hesitate to insert two long fingers. It only took him a moment to find the others special spot and he brushed past the sensitive flesh lightly a few times before jabbing directly into it. Grimm jumped and released a pleasured moan. He wouldn't be able to hold out long if Ichigo kept touching him like that.

Soon, the shinigami substitute was adding a third finger, gently easing it in alongside its brothers. The stretched hole clenched around his fingers, catching them momentarily in a vice grip before the sensual panther forced himself further down onto them. The long digits curled and ran across his prostate, then began rubbing in a circular motion. When the espada began fucking himself on the fingers, Ichi decided he couldn't wait anymore—he'd explode prematurely if he tried. Though the thought of squirting his load all of the writhing bluenette as he fucked himself on the redhead's fingers was quite tempting. But that was for another time.

Ichigo finally removed his fingers when Grimmjow released a long, deep moan as he pressed himself onto the thrusting digits. The kitty whined at the feeling of being empty and the lack of pleasure. But the strawberry didn't make him wait long. After getting Grimm to successfully coat his cock with saliva, he moved back into position. Once again testing the flushed hole with his fingers to make sure it was loose enough, Ichi finally sank in.

The redhead only needed to wait a moment before the panther was pushing back onto his engorged organ and angrily whispering at the shinigami to _'Fucking move, Kurosaki!' _

Then, he was setting a brutal pace, one which had the kitty practically purring with gratitude. Every other thrust had the bluenette whimpering or lightly screaming. His head was thrown back and his exotic blue hair splayed out on the ground beneath him. The redhead grabbed the thick, now sweat-slicked, thighs and parted them widely, the knees almost touching their owner's chest. The mushroom tip of the strawberry's cock shoved deeply into the sucking hole, spearing the espada. Then Ichigo leaned forward and pushed in as far as he could go. Grimmjow thought he could practically taste the shinigami's thick erection in his mouth. He was having trouble breathing and his erratic gasps brokenly echoed around them. He felt like he was being cored by Ichigo's massive cock.

Ichigo nuzzled into his neck, nipping lightly at the straining flesh before moving on to leave a bloody mark on the panther's collarbone. In apology for the rough treatment, the redhead sucked softly on the quickly bruising bite and made sure to hit the arrancar's throbbing prostate four times consecutively. The constant pounding given to his special spot combined with the slight sting of pain had him seeing white. He wasn't sure he could remember how to breath, and he didn't remember why he cared. He didn't give a fuck if he died speared on the redhead's erection. It was a damn pleasurable way to go.

Then, all of a sudden his prostate was hit hard multiple times in a row. Ichigo moaned darkly next to his ear and it sent shivers down his body. The pleasure was finally too much and his walls clamped down around Ichigo and he writhed harshly and came between their rocking bodies without even needing to be touched. He whimpered Ichigo's name and mewled as the redhead kept pistoning into his overly sensitive hole. After a dozen more strokes, the strawberry finally lost control and as the strong muscles massaged his sensitive organ he wildly came into the other's spasming entrance.

He rested his forehead against the other's and breathed in deeply a few times. He pulled out slowly, watching with aroused fascination as his own cum dribbled out of the abused entrance along with his softening cock. If he could get hard again that soon, he would have at the erotic site. Looking back up at the espada's face with sated happiness, he couldn't hold in a small laugh at the man's expression of slight distaste at the feeling of something wet trickling out of his ass and down his cleft to hit the ground and pool beneath him. It just felt plain awkward.

"You really are quite beautiful," Ichigo murmured, continuing despite the light half-scowl on Grimm's face, "I think we should...mate? At least that's what my hollow is calling it. He says it's standard procedure if you like someone and want more than a quick fuck. I mean, you don't have to be with me if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you and—"

The redhead was rambling and as much as it amused Grimmjow, he decided to put an end to it.

"Ichi, I wouldn' have let ya take me if I wasn't inta ya. I ain't exactly the submissive one often, y'know. For fuck's sake...I think I purred at some point back there. I…I've never been treated like I was worth somethin' other than sex and fightin' before ya came 'round. And I kinda like it, alright?"

"Grimm," Ichigo said while running a hand through his powder blue hair to rest behind his ear and scratch lightly, "I'm glad you survived the war. I didn't realize it at the time, but you really are the peanut butter to my jelly."

"The fuck is peanut butter? Is jelly somethin' sexual?"

The redhead laughed out loud and nipped at the bluenette's jaw before answering, "It means I love you, dipshit."

"Oi! I ain't no dipshit, bastard," Grimmjow growled before burying his mouth in the redhead's neck to muffle his next sentence, "...I like ya to Ichi. "

The bluenette half hoped the strawberry didn't hear him, but as the redhead lifted his head up excitedly to grin smugly at him, he knew he had. The panther quickly whipped his head to the side, hoping to cover up his obvious blush but the giggle emitted from the other told him he hadn't been successful.

"Cute, Grimmy. Super cute!"

"...Fuck you."

"Already did."

This time, his blush could probably be seen from miles away. The deep flushing on his aristocratic cheekbones only being disrupted by the scowl—which looked more like a pout than anything—adorning his handsome features.

~X~

IchiGrimm is totally my OTP haha. xD I'm in love with Grimmjow. .; I've never written either of them before, so this is my first time with these characters. It'll take a couple more stories with the two of them before I can really delve into their characters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
